Currently, there are two basic types of catamenial tampons used for feminine hygiene. The first type is a digital tampon which is designed to be inserted into a woman's vagina directly by the user's fingers. The second type is a tampon which is designed to be inserted with the aid of an applicator. Both types are usually made by folding or rolling a loosely associated strip of absorbent into a cylindrical shape referred to as a "softwind" and then radially and/or biaxially compressing the softwind into a pledget. The pledget may or may not include a cover. In both types of tampons, a withdrawal string is attached to the softwind either before or after compression. The withdrawal string facilitates removal of the tampon from the user's vagina after it has absorbed menstrual fluid, blood, etc.
It has been found that many women shy away from the digital style tampon because they can experience soiling of their fingers with body fluid while inserting a fresh tampon into their vagina. It has also been recognized that many women experience some difficulty in trying to located and grasp the withdrawal string when they are ready to remove the tampon from their vagina. It is common for the withdrawal string to curl up and adhere to the distal end of the tampon. When the user searches for the string with her fingers, she finds that it is hard to locate. Once the withdrawal string is found, the user finds that her fingers have been soiled and may not have access to a sink where she can wash up.
Another problem is that sometimes the withdrawal string becomes separated from the absorbent pledget during the removal process. The user is then forced to pinch the tampon between her fingers and physically remove it or seek medical assistance. In the former situation, it is difficult for her to avoid soiling her fingers on the tampon filled with menstrual fluid.
Now a tampon with a protective finger sheath and a method of forming the tampon have been invented to overcome these frustrating inconveniences.